A Lost Girl Meets the Lost Boys
by Tori Hanson
Summary: Júlia Emerson and her family move to Santa Carla where she meets some people who become really important to her. They become like family to her and maybe others.On Hold trying to make sure that it's a good one. please stay tune. Also writing another story might be easier to write.
1. Chapter 1: A chanced meeting

**AN:THIS IS MY FIRST LOST BOYS FANFICTION STORY SO PLEASE BARE THAT IN MIND AND IF I NEED TO FIX THING IN THE STORY THEN LET ME KNOW AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO CORRECT THEM. BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAM ME. PEOPLE HAVE DONE THAT TO ME AND THAT REALLY WASN'T NEEDED. BUT LIKE I SAID JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND FIX WHAT NEEDS FIXING. THERE WILL BE CURSING AND OTHER THINGS IN THIS STORY. ^_^**

**Name: Júlia Rosaline Emerson  
Birthday: Same as Michael  
Age: 17  
Gender:Female  
Hair Color: Brown which go's to her mid back and is straight  
Eye Color:Blue  
Height:5'8"  
Weight:120lbs  
Clothing:Red Tank-Top, Black Leather Jacket,Shortish Skirt with Red Tights  
Nicknames: Muse/Musa, Rosa/Rosie/Rosie Posie(Laddie and the lost boys)  
Family:Lucy (Mother),Michael (Twin Brother), Samuel Aka Sam (Younger Brother), Grandpa Emerson (Grandfather on Mothers side)  
Pairing:Paul/Júlia/Marko( Paul and Marko were already together and they also knew that they would have another person who would complete them. They won't mind sharing with each other but not with anyone else)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Author's P.O.V**

Júlia and her brothers had just moved to Santa Carla with her mom to get away from their father after the divorce**(Her father was cheating Ass. Who in her opinion would get what was coming to him.)** and to be with their grandpa. Who in Júlia's and her brothers opinion was a little strange but they loved him anyways. Because of the simple fact he didn't try to condemn their mom because of the fact that she stood up for herself and her children. The fact that she did made her the strongest person around to her children. Anyways they were driving past the Welcome to Santa Carla sign when Júlia looked at the back of the sign which read Murder Capital Of The World which in Júlia's opinion sounded a little weird. But after that she just turned around and looked at her twin brother Michael who had looked at the back like she had and was more then likely thinking the same thing she was.

After they drove some more they turned to a slight dusty road and went up to the house that their grandfather's. When they got there they saw him on the floor and knew he was playing dead but apparently her brothers didn't know that. Which in it self was funny because you would think they would know a prank a mile away but they didn't. She heard Sam ask that if was dead could we move back to Phoenix. Their mother didn't get the chance to reply because grandpa sat up saying that he was playing dead and doing a damn good job of it. Which made her laugh at the fact he go her brothers good and that was what she wished could happen more often. When that was all done they all began to unload the U Haul like thing that had all of their stuff in.

Once they were done with all the unpacking and putting away of their stuff. They all decided to go to town so that their mom could look for a job and that they kids could have some fun. When they got there they all split up and Júlia found her self by herself which was fine with her. It's how she spent most of her time anyways.

**❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤**

**Júlia's P.O.V**

I was finally away from my family and could have some slight peace and quiet. Don't get me wrong I love my family but when you have been stuck in a car with them for what seemed like the whole day and let's see how you would react. Like I said I love them but to be honest. I am not that close to them. I mean i am in someways not like any of them at all. I am more into just enjoying life and in some ways that they all to up tight about a lot of things. Plus I also like jokes too much but am also more the mothering type towards little kids.**( I know that Lucy is like that in the movie but that might be the only thing her and Júlia are a like.)** I just couldn't relate to them very well if at all in some ways which made me sad in more ways then one. Because of the simple fact that they just wouldn't even try to get to know me. While i was walking I heard shouting and looked a little feather a head to see a group of teenage boys surrounding a little boy who from the look of thing was really getting scared.

" Hey get away from him!" I shouted as I ran over to where they all were. When i got over to them i continued saying," What do think you are doing? He is just a little boy. You leave him alone and go way." When they didn't move, I yelled," NOW!"

They turned tail and run away as if hell-hounds were nipping at their heels. When I was sure that they were out of sight I turned toward the kid and said," Are you alright little one?"

He looked up at me with big eyes and said in a small voice," Yes, I'm okay now. Thank you for saving me from the Surf Nazi's. They always try to mess with me because of my friends."

" Don't worry about those boys right now. They shouldn't try anything for a little while at least." I assured him and then pulled him into my arms hugging him close. He seemed taken a back about the fact I was more then willing to hug him but I just don't see why no one wouldn't want to. He seems so sweet and everything. I then asked," Hey where is you family at. I mean they should have been watching you and helping you out."

" The girl that I was with just ditched me so that she could hang out with some guy she met. He looked just like you and he said his name is Michael something. Oh and my name is Laddie. The girl who ditched me name is Star." He said and began to slightly fidget a little.

I was more then a little annoyed with this Star person and my brother for the fact they left a little boy by himself. When I see Michael next I will be want to kick his ass. At the very least I will be making his life miserable." My name is Júlia Emerson and I happen to know Michael, he's my twin brother. Do you have anyone else that I could take you too. So that you won't be alone?"

He nodded and said," I do have some friends I live with but they were going to something that wasn't for me to see and really I just want to go on some rides and stuff. His stomach growled load and clear meaning he was hungry. I giggled a little at that and asked," Would you like to go get something to eat, little man?" He answered," Yeah, If you don't mind. Star didn't even leave with any money to get some food and i am so hungry."

" Well come on then baby boy, let's get some food for both of us cause I'm hungry too." I said smiling on the outside but on the inside I was seething. At the fact that someone would do that to any kid and the fact that he's so sweet make me even madder. Wanting to punch this Star in the face and then hit my brother between the legs. But I had a little cutie to take care of so they would have to wait at the moment and when I met these other people Laddie lives with I am going make sure to tell them that Star had left Lad's all by himself. Maybe they would watch Star with Laddie a little closer.

Once I was done with my inner thought I then asked, " Hey Laddie, what do you want to eat? I'm not real picky." Laddie started thinking and then replied," I really want a hamburger and fries. Is that okay with you Júlia?"

" You bet little man. Let's go now, come on." I said as I looked around and found one called Arthur's Burger Place**(AN: NOT SURE IF THERE'S A PLACE CALLED THAT ANYWHERE. BUT I AM USING IT IN MY STORY.)** and began to lead Laddie there. Once we were inside we went up to the counter and ordered two burgers and fries with two soda's. When we got our order we went over to a table and sat down. We began to eat our food and talk our lives. I found out that before he went to live the boys he lived with now. His parents didn't take care of him at all and that one day he just walked into one boys who's name is Dwayne and they all had take to him easily. He also started living with them right off the bat and was taken better care by the boys but that when Star came into the picture. She began to try and keep him from them and more often then not the boys would just take him from her. Trying to keep a better hold on him but that Star makes it so difficult for them all.

" Hey Laddie, why don't we try and find them now so that you can talk to them about what you just told me?" I suggested while finishing up my burger and fries. He nodded and finished up his food too.

Once we threw away the trash, we then went to find them. Which in it self took a while to do because it seemed that even Laddie could figure out where they were. It took a little over an hour to find them and to be honest they found us.

Laddie ran up them and hugged them tightly. When he pulled back Laddie turned back to me and smiled motioning for me to come closer.

When I got closer I noticed that they all seemed to care for Laddie and that they also seemed dangerous not towards Laddie but towards anyone they view as a threat toward family. To be honest I found that very inspiring.

" Hey Júle's, theses are the guys I was telling you about. Let me introduce you. This is Dwayne**(The stoic one)**, Paul**(The hot wild one)**, David**(The slightly cold stand offish one)**, and Marko**(The youngest looking one with a Cheshire grin and looks so cute)**. Their the one's that take care of me the most and guy's this is Júlia Emerson" Laddie said while introducing us. I smiled and said hello to them.

Paul and Marko walk up to her and stood at both of her sides. and wrapped their arms around her.**(AN: THEY EACH WRAPPED ONE ARM AROUND HER.)** " Hey there babe, thanks for getting Laddie back to us. But would the both of you mind telling us how it is that you two have come to know each other?" Paul asked while looking at me in what could only be described as lust and from the looks of things so was Marko.

**❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤ ❤¸.•*""*•.¸❤**

**PAUL P.O.V.**

When we saw Laddie and some girl. Marko and I noticed right away that she was our and no one else's. So when Lads introduced us. We knew that she was someone to notice because of the fact Laddie liked her so much. Even David and Dwayne had noticed that he had taken a shine to her and wouldn't want us to make her a snack even though we weren't going to because She is mine and Marko's mate. But when Marko and I had lade our eyes on her it took all of our control not to just give into the urge to throw her over one of our shoulders and taking her to a seclusive place so that we could fuck her senselessly.

She then opened her mouth said, " Well, my family and I have just moved here today and I started exploring the Boardwalk when I got settled. While I was walking around I saw Laddie being harassed by some boys who I later found out were called Surf Nazi's anyways I ran up to them and scared them off. I then asked Laddie if he was alright. He said he was and then he told me who those guys were. I asked him where his family was and he told me that the girl whose name is Star who he was with had ditched him to hang out with some guy that I found out was my brother. Who is going to get his butt kicked when I see him next. But any ways back to the point I then asked him if he was hungry. He said he was and I told him that we both were going to get something then because i was too." Júlia then took a deep breath and continued with," We then went and got some food. While we were eating he told me a little about how you met and how he didn't like Star or the fact she tries to keep him from you and that is how we met. After that we went looking around for you guys a little"

Laddie then went up to her and hugged her tightly mumbling," I like hanging out with Júle's she really nice and wants me around for change compared to Star." He then pulled back and said loud and clear," I don't like Star at all. She is really mean to me and cold towards me as well. Then she tryies to keep me from you."

" Alright little man if she's alright with it you can hang out with her tomorrow. We can go from there, alright everyone." I said with grin on my face thinking about the fact that Marko and I can hangout with her too. Júlia nodded her head in agreement to her part in it. Laddie did too and then hugged her again. Then Júlia said that she needed to get home so that she could make sure that her little brother Sammy as she called him was alright and had everything he needed. Marko and I unwrapped our arms from her and let her go with a nod and that we'd see her soon.

**Júlia** **P**.**O.V.**

I took off from the others and headed off to find my mom. When I did she asked if I had fun and if made any friends. To which I answered back with a yeah and they are nice guys and a little boy. We then headed home and went to get ready from bed. Once I made sure Sammy was taken care of I went to do my own thing and went to sleep. I began to dream of the two guys named Paul and Marko. Of them kissing me. Then Laddie came up to me and hug me while saying he loved me alot. I repled that I loved him too.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting up

**AN:THIS**** IS MY FIRST LOST BOYS FANFICTION STORY SO PLEASE BARE THAT IN MIND AND IF I NEED TO FIX THING IN THE STORY THEN LET ME KNOW AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO CORRECT THEM. BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAM ME. PEOPLE HAVE DONE THAT TO ME AND THAT REALLY WASN'T NEEDED. BUT LIKE I SAID JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND FIX WHAT NEEDS FIXING. THERE WILL BE CURSING AND OTHER THINGS IN THIS STORY. ^_^ ALSO THE BOYS WILL HAVE THEIR OWN ROOMS. EXCEPT FOR THOSE THAT ARE MATED TO EACH OTHER. SAM HASN'T MET THE FROG BROTHERS IN FACT THEY WON'T BE ANYTHING BUT COMIC BOOK SELLER IN THIS STORY. SAM IS ALSO SEVENTEEN IN THIS STORY. I KNOW HE WAS A LITTLE YOUNGER IN THE MOVIE BUT FOR THIS STORY HE ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THEN HIS SIBLINGS.  
Paul/Oc(Júlia)/Marko  
David/Sam/Dwayne  
Star/Michael(EWW)  
Laddie/The lost boys/Sammy & Júlia (Strictly family)I mean come on people.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

**Marko** **P.O.V.**

After we made sure Júlia got home safe and sound. We made went home and waited for Star to get home. Paul had made sure that Laddie was in bed and a sleep. So that when she came home. We wouldn't wake him was defiantly going to be in for it so to speak.

We were all pissed that she dared to leave Laddie alone so that she could screw around with some guy. She's lucky that Júlia had found Laddie before any thing had happened to him. Speaking of Júlia, man Paul and I were glad that we finally found our mate. Paul and I have both been having a hard time not just making her come home with so that we can have her in our room take her. The best part is that she smells like a virgin. Which means that we will be her first and last.

Before I could continue with my thought Star came in and from the smell of her she's been with that boy she ditched Laddie for. She is in deep shit.

**David P.O.V **

I got up and had her pinned to the wall. She should have known that leaving Laddie alone was not a good idea. Especially for some guy even if the guy was the brother of Marko and Paul's mate, Júlia. From what I can tell I like her. She seems like nice person and will be perfect for Marko and Paul. But back to Star.

She was trying to get out of my grasp but failing miserably. I am beginning to regret ever making a half vampire. All she has ever does is complain or keep Laddie from us and that is never a smart idea.

Now we were even more pissed off about the fact that she had left him alone and with no money no less." Now Star, we found out that you left Laddie alone and you want to know how we found out?" I asked thought it was a rhetorical question because I was going to tell her any way. When She nodded knowing i was going to tell her anyways so I continued with," Well, you see there's this girl who found Laddie being threatened by the Surfer Nazi's and helped him out with them. Then she got him food which you were supposed to do by the way. But I'll continue on anyway. She did that and then helped him find us. To our surprise we find out you left him all a lone with nothing. We also find out that she is Marko and Paul's Mate too so that mean that she will be one of us soon. So would behave if I were you. Because we aren't to pleased with you at the moment and neither is She. Oh and her name is Júlia. Laddie happens to adore her too. Go to sleep you'll need it and you will be staying where some of us can see you."

I let her down and went to my room. The others had decided to let me handle Star and went to their room. While I was going to my room. Star had already scrambled to her bed. Once I knew she was a sleep did I then fall a sleep.

**Júlia P.O.V**

It was late noon when i woke up to my brothers 'fighting' with each other. I got up and told them to shut up now or else. Meaning that if they didn't shut up I would do something to them that would prove to be dangerous for them. They quickly shut and just tried to smile innocently at me. I smiled warmly at Sammy and then glare Michael. He seemed confused about why I was glaring at him but he would find out sooner or later. I then went back to my room and got ready for the day but not before I told Sammy to do the same because he was hanging with me. Which I knew he wasn't going to have a problem with because I was the one who he spent most if not all of his time with. Because mom and daddy dearest**(I am stilling sarcastic abou****t him because the fact I hate cheaters.)**weren't really around all that much and neither was Michael for that matter.

Once I told him to get ready he made a b-line for his room to get ready. So i went to get ready too. My outfit consisted of a Black corset, blue shorts with sandles too. I then put my hair up in to a messy bun. Once I was done I went down stairs an saw Sammy waiting for me in just a t-shirt and short with tunnies.

" Lets go Júles." He said. We then went out the front door without a second glance back at the house or any occupant. We got on my Honda motorcycle. It took us about 10 minutes to get to the boardwalk and once we got there we just decided to walk around for a bit and go from there.

We walked around for five hours before we just decide to ride the marry go round. Sammy and I both got a horses and other animals on it. We stayed on there for about three hours . Until I told Sammy that we were going to look for a friend who I knew he would then went looking for Laddie.

**Laddie P.O.V.**

It was finally time to go find Júlia now and I was so excited. The fact that the guys were taking me to her is even better. Star's in trouble though and to be honest I think she's been getting away with to much lately anyways. But hey I am not the adult so I could be wrong.

As we were leaving I got on Paul's bike for a change because I just wanted to ride with him for once at least. It took us five or ten minutes to get there and once we were. I went looking for Júlia. Which didn't take long considering I spotted her and another boy were just looking out at the ocean. The guys found me looking at her and said to just go up to her. That she would want to see me.

**Dwayne P.O.V**

David and I had noticed when we found Júlia and who we found out was her little brother were just looking at the ocean. We found out that Júlia's little brother was our mate. We just went up too them and started talking to them.

**Júlia P.O.V. **

Sammy and I just decided to just wait while looking out at the ocean. When I was felt someone hug me from behind. The person then pulled back. I turned to look at the person to find it was Laddie.

I then pulled him into a slightly tight hug. After what seemed like forever but was really a minute. I pulled back and smiled at him." Hey kiddo, how are you. I missed you hon." I said while pulling him into another shorter hug.

" I missed you too and I'm fine now that I have you here." Laddie said while enjoying the fact she had hugged him.

I then saw the boys as Paul and Marko come up to me and quickly hugged and kissed me." Is it alright if we leave him with you. Cause we have something we have to do. if you don't mind babe." Paul said then Marko contined with," We would really appriate it."

" Yeah sure, besides I have my little brother with me so it would work out fine, guys." I answered back while looking at Paul and Marko with lust in my eyes. I then give Marko and Paul a quick kiss each.

" Thank babe. We'll see you three later." Marko said as they took off leaving us to figure out what we wanted do.

" So Guys, what should we do now?" I asked turning my complete attention on them.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to the boys home

**AN:THIS**** IS MY FIRST LOST BOYS FANFICTION STORY SO PLEASE BARE THAT IN MIND AND IF I NEED TO FIX THING IN THE STORY THEN LET ME KNOW AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO CORRECT THEM. BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAM ME. PEOPLE HAVE DONE THAT TO ME AND THAT REALLY WASN'T NEEDED. BUT LIKE I SAID JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND FIX WHAT NEEDS FIXING. THERE WILL BE CURSING AND OTHER THINGS IN THIS STORY. ^_^ ALSO THE BOYS WILL HAVE THEIR OWN ROOMS. EXCEPT FOR THOSE THAT ARE MATED TO EACH OTHER. SAM HASN'T MET THE FROG BROTHERS IN FACT THEY WON'T BE ANYTHING BUT COMIC BOOK SELLER IN THIS STORY. SAM IS ALSO SEVENTEEN IN THIS STORY. I KNOW HE WAS A LITTLE YOUNGER IN THE MOVIE BUT FOR THIS STORY HE ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THEN HIS SIBLINGS. MAX WILL HAVE NO INTEREST IN ****Júlia OR HER FAMILY. HE IS A FAMILY MAN WITH THE LOST BOYS AND ****Júlia AND SAM SOON.**  


******Paul/OC(****Júlia)/Marko  
David/Sam/Dwayne  
Laddie/The lost boys/Júlia/Sammy(Family)  
Star/Michael(Eww)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE **

**Paul P.O.V.**

We decided to to listen to Júlia ask what they wanted to do? Laddie then suggested that they should go on the roller coaster. When he suggested that we decided to just go get something to eat. Which we weren't planning on taking too long because Marko and I were wanting to spend time with our mate. Getting to know her was important to us getting her and keeping her forever. The fact that Laddie liked her so much was an added bonus. So we left them to go find some food.

**❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤❤•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•❤**

**Júlia P.O.V.**

" We should go on the roller coaster that sounds like It could be fun." Laddie suggested while Sammy nodded his head in agreement. So we went to get in line and for some odd reason some people scattered away from us. Which is a little weird and when we asked laddie if he had any idea why they did that. He just answered with a simple," They know who I live with and they don't want to mess with me for fear that the boys would get them." Sammy and I nodded that we understood. When we got up to the front. We go onto the ride and the ride began to go up. I was excited and i could also see that the boys were just as excited as I was too.

When we got to the top. I noticed Paul, Marko and the others already back from where ever they had been. I noticed that Paul and Marko were looking at me directly which kind of made me feel hot. I couldn't understand why they made me feel this way but to be honest I like the way they made me feel. We then went down and up a couple of time before we were able to get off. Laddie then brought us to Marko and the others.

**Marko** **P.O.V.**

Once Júlia, Laddie, and Sam got off the ride Laddie led them to us which made Paul and I happy because now we would have Júlia back with us. Which means that we would be able to protect her better and the fact that we are extremely possessive of her aside of Laddie, Sam and the others in our pack. We don't like when other people try to touch her or anything. Which from the look of things David and Dwayne are going to be the exactly like that with Sam. I just hope he won't have problem with that. The same can be said about Júlia.

When they got over to us. Paul and I went up to Júlia and wrapped one arm each around her waist. Which she didn't seem to mind. She seem to like the fact that we were on her like that.

**Paul P.O.V.**

Marko and I both put our faces into the side of neck. We could smell the blood in her body but weren't tempted in the least to take a bite out of her. The only thing we wanted to do to her was take her away, Turn her and mate with her afterwards. Which we won't have to wait long because of the simple fact that we are take them there as soon as we ask them to come home with us.

From the looks of thing It won't be to hard to convince them to come with us. The fact that they like Laddie helps a lot, add the fact they also seem to like us also helps the rest.

" Hey would you too like to come back with us to our place. We could hang out and get to know each other." Marko asked while looking at Júlia and not both her and her brother. Who was busy looking at David and Dwayne not at anyone else. Which I find ironic because they were doing the same thing.

They were so occupied with each other that I thought that they didn't hear Marko but me and the other saw them both nodded their heads.

So we all headed toward our bikes and Júlia got on mine this time and Sam got on behind David while Laddie got on behind Dwayne. We took off towards our place at a pace that most human wouldn't go at.


End file.
